The Dragon's Whisper
by Psyfire
Summary: Shenlong, the eternal dragon, has a little more to do with things then we were led to belive. A professional relationship has been born between the woman who craves the thrill of invention and the man who craves the thrill of the fight.
1. The Dragon's Dream

Bulma slowly closed the door of her lab behind her as she started to make her way back home. She was very tired. Not just in her body, but in her spirit as well. Everything had gotten so complicated, and yet so simple in the last few days. The mysterious super sayian had come from the future, to tell Goku of his impending death, and give him the cure. He told them about the androids and how in only 3 years, they would all be fighting for their lives yet again. These were the moments in her life she truly hated. The waiting, the knowing what was coming. and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

Why did she have to know these things? She walked amongst the people around her, with great envy. They had no idea, they just lived their lives, happily in ignorance. Why couldn't she be like them? Fate.. fate was what had forced her to be one of the chosen few who knew about the terrors that lurked around every corner. 

She slowly made her way back to the main house, and turned to look at the strange round sphere that currently took residence in their back yard. She could hear the battle waging within it's steel walls. She paused to listen for a few moments before letting out a sigh and finally making her way inside. A few moments later she was immersed in the soothing water of a bubble bath. She closed her eyes and sighed again, but this time with a small smile. She was one of the chosen few who knew of the future, and that was hard knowledge to bear, but it came with a few perks. Her life was never boring, it never lost its challenge. She let her thoughts wander back to the beginning of it all.. When she had first learned of the Dragonballs. She'd had a strange dream one night, it told her of a mystical beast, of Shenlong  the eternal dragon. It told her of the seven magical spheres that held the key to the dragon's power. Each sphere holding within it a piece of the dragons life-force. In her dream, the golden balls with the pale stars came together, and from them, the life of the dragon erupted. His ethereal presence hanging in the air around her, causeing her shields her eyes for a moment. She looked up at the dragon as it wound its way through the sky. She whispered it's name softly to the wind, and it had looked down at her. She felt slightly afraid, it's powerful stare seemed to look into her very soul. The dragon brought it's massive head lower till it's chin almost touched the ground. It's soft yet powerful voice making her tremble slightly. "You must find me young one, you must call me forth into the world. You have a great destiny, a great purpose, you are the key." He moved slightly to better look down at the young human, and for a moment his eyes looked very sad. "You shall know great pain, your heart shall be tested, broken, and reborn. You must be strong young one, and be brave. You must find me, and call me forth, and your silent wish that lies within your heart shall be granted" With his last words, his eyes glowed red and lightening streaked across the black sky, and then he was gone.

When she had woken, she had known it was not just a dream. That somewhere, in some strange place where the dragon existed, he had called out to her. 

It had taken her a few months to construct the dragon radar, to figure out the exact energy signature of the spheres she sought. When it was constructed, she set out to do what the dragon had asked of her. She had found Goku, the naive young boy with the tail, she had found Yamcha, and Olong, she had found adventure. The dragon had kept his word, had granted the wish she always held in her heart. He had given her a true and meaningful purpose, he had brought into a world where she was needed, where she could make a difference. Her life had never been the same from the moment she had woken up from that dream so many years ago. 

She got out of the tub and towelled herself off. She could hear the commotion of Vegeta coming in for dinner. The man was nothing but commotion, his way of announcing his presence she figured. He never did anything quietly, that was for damn sure. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and put on a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt and made her way downstairs to greet the loud Prince. "Good evening Vegeta, I guess you want dinner" a muffled humpf was her reply. 

She opened up the fridge and took out the large steaks she had defrosted earlier and made her way to the  bar-b-q. Placing them on the grill, and slathering them with bbq sauce, she turned to make her way back inside. Vegeta was sitting at the table, picking away at the salad she had left out for him. She smiled a bit "How's the training coming?" He gave her a sour look as his reply.

She sighed a bit "That good eh? You'll get there soon Vegeta." She moved across the kitchen to the fridge and poured a large glass of milk, setting it in front of him. "I've been analyzing your training data, your power level is rising at an incredible rate, you muscle density has almost tripled in the last month." He listened to her, not showing much interest. "I should have your new training bots ready by tomorrow, the design changes you asked for were a little tricky, but I think I got it right" She picked up a file she had brought in with her from her lab and set it down beside him. 

He moved to open it while she checked on the steaks. Inside were pictures, x-rays, power readings and the specks for the new bots. The woman was very through, he had to give her that much. She had been observing and analyzing his training sessions for the past month. At first he had been furious she had even mentioned the idea of setting up sensors and cameras to watch him train.  However when it came down to it, he could not deny her intelligence. She had already proven herself with the upgrades to the gravity room, and the training bots she had designed for him. She had looked at him with the most serious expression, stating very plainly that if he was going to stay at Capsule Corp, then he would use it's resources to their fullest, that included her ability to create equipment that would help him reach his goal. She had laughed a little bit and for a moment he thought she say something foolish and ditzy like he couldn't do it without her help, and if she had, he would have refused her completely. She had surprised him though, "Vegeta, you are a Prince with royal blood, royalty should have the best, and though the earth may not rival with the technology of other races, Capsule Corp is the best the earth has to offer. If I am to give you the best equipment, I need information. Plain and simple. The data I can gather with the sensors will help me keep up with your training demands without having to bother you with questions. This will be quick and efficient." Her face had gone back to it's more serious expression. She had forced him honestly think about her offer and accept it.

With all the information at her disposal, her improvements had exceeded even his expectations. However, even with the improvements, he still hadn't reached his goal. The power of the legendary super sayian still eluded him. Even she was at a loss as to why he couldn't pass the threshold that held the great power beyond it. To her, it was a challenge she had to figure out, she was almost as obsessed with it as he was. If she had shown any kind of emotion about it, any kind of pity or sorrow for his failures, he would have pushed her away, but she didn't. She wanted him to reach his goal, she would do anything that would help him, but she did it with such professionalism that he couldn't refuse her help. Her attitude was that of a scientist, pure and simple. She took the information she received from his training and set out to find a way to improve upon his tools. To give him what he needed to get stronger. She did it, as if it was what she was simply meant to do.  He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair as she re-entered the kitchen with the steaks in hand. She paused to look at him, her curiosity present on her face. He opened his eyes and looked at her, if she was any other being, he would never let his guard down like he did. He couldn't figure out why he felt so relaxed around her, as if he could do anything in her presence and it wouldn't matter. He mentally shrugged it off and sat up again. "I can't figure it out Onna, I'm missing something, some important step I have to take" 

Bulma set the stakes in front of him and sat herself down and began thinking about what he had said. He knew far more about this then she did, he had at least seen Goku as a super saiyan. She looked over at him with a serious expression. "Vegeta, I need your consent on something. I want to bring Goku here and have him transform while in the Gravity Room." She waited to see how he would react. 

He let out a low growl "No"

"Vegeta, if I can analyze his transformation, I may be able to figure out what is keeping you from it" She took a stern look at him

He seemed to think for a moment "Woman, I know you want to figure this out, like it was some sort of puzzle, but I will not take any help from that fool. This is my destiny, my life, not a science experiment. I will do this alone."

She seemed hurt by his words, but not surprised. His pride was to strong for her to fight him about it. "Why do you let me help you Vegeta?" The question was a serious one, not entirely connected to the conversation at hand.

His voice took on a very quite and serious tone, "You are a tool at my disposal, I would be foolish not to use your intelligence to my advantage. However, Kakarott is an obstacle, one I must overcome, I cannot take knowledge from that obstacle and then use it to destroy him, there would be no honour in it." With those words he left, leaving her to think on what he meant more then just what he said. 

As she cleaned up the kitchen she continued to think on what he had said. She wasn't surprised by it, she just hadn't thought of it that way. She knew that one of his goals was to defeat one of her closest friends. Not something she wanted to dwell on, for some strange reason she knew that even if he did surpass Goku in strength, he wouldn't defeat him. That just wasn't part of his destiny, despite what he thought.  He was right though, if she did use information from Goku's transformation, it would be like he was cheating. Seeing the answers before taking the test. She let out a sigh as she placed the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, turning it on and leaving the room to return to her studying. 

She may not be able to analyze Goku's transformation with scientific equipment, but she could use the knowledge she already had. Goku had transformed when he was pushed passed his limits. Gohan had told her about the fight after they had learned from Porunga that he didn't want to be wished back. Freeza had killed Vegeta and Krillian, fatally wounded Piccolo, and Goku had not been able to stop him. Gohan had told her, that after Krillian had died, it was as if something inside of his father had snapped. He had become enraged by Freeza's crule acts and his own failure. He transformed because it was the only way he could defeat the monster. Perhaps that was the key Vegeta was missing. Goku didn't want to transform, he didn't even know he could, he transformed because there was no other choice. He needed the power, and so the power awakened from within him.  The knowledge didn't help her much though. Vegeta didn't need the power, as much as he wanted it, he didn't need it. How could she create a situation where he would have to need that much power. She turned off her computer screen and rubbed her eyes, she would sleep on it, maybe the answer would come to her later, right now she just couldn't think anymore. She quickly made a few sandwiches for Vegeta to snack on after his training, and turned off the light.  Slowly making her way to her room, she quickly got undressed and welcomed the coolness of her bedcovers before falling asleep. Perhaps her dreams would hold the answers she needed, she could only wish it would be that easy.


	2. Mist in the Morning, Fall of the Night

The dawn had arrived and the answer had not come. She stretched before making her way out of bed. She put a light robe on and stepped out onto the balcony. A soft mist hung in the air as the first few rays of the sun peaked over the horizon. She loved the morning; it was so quite and peaceful unlike the day that followed it. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh morning air. She looked down across the grounds and her eyes found Vegeta in his usual spot. A small Koi pond was set up in the gardens, large rocks bordered the pond and upon one of these sat the Saiyan Prince. He looked calm and tranquil as he meditated. Only during moments like this, when she was far away from Vegeta, did she let her mind take on a more personal thought process. He was alone, more alone then anyone could ever be. A Prince of a race long gone, a soul that has known only violence and loss. And yet, despite everything, even death, he was here, he was unbroken. Deep down she was sorry he had to live such a life, but she never actually felt sorry for him. She couldn't pity him, even if she had wanted to, he was far to strong for that. She thought back to her recent problem, finding a way for Vegeta to need his inner power. Her dreams had said nothing to her, and now that she was awake she was still at a loss. She let out a frustrated sound and turned to get ready for the day. She wouldn't give up, that was not an option. He would never give up, and because of that, she would stand with him for as long as she was able.  However she wouldn't waste her time simply thinking about it, there were other things she could do while she struggled for an answer. She made her way to her lab, and set upon finishing the new training bots she had promised Vegeta the night prior.

The day had been uneventful for both of them. Another day of training, and building without any real progress being made. For Bulma, it was becoming monotonous, and she hated that. She was at a loss however, on what to do about it though. She had just finished cleaning herself up after a hard day of accomplishing nothing and was heading down to the kitchen to start dinner. Vegeta was just walking in when she arrived. He looked like she felt. Tired, drained from the endless routine that life had become. She let out an exasperated sound, causing him to look up at her. "What's you problem?" He slapped his gloves on the table while falling hard into his chair. 

Bulma got a funny look in her eye, and for a moment Vegeta was almost afraid of what strange thing would pop out of her mouth. "Lets go out for dinner tonight" Looks like his instincts were right on the money.

"What do you mean ' go out' for dinner, there is suitable food here, I have yet to empty the kitchen this week so there is no need to 'go out' to get food" He looked at her like she was insane.

She almost laughed but managed to catch herself, "Not to get food, to eat it. To have someone else cook for a change. We can go to a restaurant or something, I'm sick of being in this house and I need a change of scenery."

A change of scenery, actually that sounded almost appealing, except for the fact he would have to be around other humans. He could hardly tolerate the one before him, let alone a group of them. "If I get to choose the location, I will agree to eating outside of this building. Do you agree to those terms?"

The idea of getting out of the house sounded so good to Bulma, she didn't even think twice "I agree" she turned to leave, she had to get ready after all, but Vegeta seemed to have other ideas.

"Where are you going?" He looked a little confused, she had wanted to get out of the house, and yet she was turning to move further inside.

"Well I have to get dressed of course"

"You have clothes on already, I'm hungry now and I have no intention of waiting for you" With that he scooped her up in his arms and out the door, promptly leaving the ground for the open sky

"What the hell are you doing" She quickly flung her arms around him, holding on for dear life "Put me down dammit, we can't just fly to a restaurant"

"Who said anything about a restaurant, you think I'm going to eat along side a bunch of low grade humans"

Bulma was starting to tremble slightly, she wasn't used to being carried through the air, it's not like Yamcha took her flying unless it was necessary, and certainly not at this speed. "Where the hell do you expect to eat then?" 

Vegeta looked down, seeing a small, forested island ahead. "That looks good to me" 

"What!" was all Bulma could get out before they had reached the ground. "Vegeta, what exactly do you expect to eat on an island with no stores or restaurants?" Then it suddenly hit her "NO WAY! I am NOT eating some WILD animal"

"Then don't eat it, I don't care" He took off suddenly, hearing Bulma's growl fade with the distance.

'That jerk, he left me here, first he expects me to eat a wild animal, and then when I say no, he leaves me here' She was furious for a few moments before it dawned on her, she had no way to get off the island, let alone back home. She lifted her head back to scream at the sky but was interrupted by a very loud commotion behind her. She turned around just in time to see Vegeta already sitting by a fire, roasting some sort of wild pig.  

"Are you done having your little breakdown?" He watched her stand there for a moment as if she were trying to figure out some great mystery before she made her way over to the fire. He handed her a large bundle of leaves before turning his attention back to his food 

"What's this?" She turned the strange leaved bundle around in her hands. 

"It's food, I thought you were intelligent Onna" 

"You want me to eat leaves?"

"You really are brain dead aren't you, take you away from your gadgets and you're just as lost as a child I think." He laughed at her for a second before reaching over and without her even seeing, opened the bundle of leaves.

When she looked down, she was slightly shocked by what she saw. Fruit, He had gone out of his way to pick fruit for her because she wouldn't eat the wild animal. When she looked back at him, he was busy helping the fire cook his dinner with a little ki frying. He looked up for a moment and saw the strange look on her face. His brows knotted "What?" 

For a moment she didn't know what to say, not only had he done this, but he had no idea just how sweet a gesture it was.  He hadn't done it to be sweet, he had done it because she needed food, and wild pig was unsuitable. To him it was just logic, and yet to her, it was all the more meaningful. "Oh, nothing, just.. Thanks" She took a big bite and was amazed at the sweet taste. "hmm, it's really good" She knew enough not to ruin the moment, by doing something stupid that would only make him uncomfortable so she simply ate while she watched him cook his own meal.

After his food had been ki fried enough, Vegeta sliced off a large portion and wrapped a large leaf around it. Bulma could only watch in fascination as she watched him create his wild sandwich and promptly bite into it. She had to admit; the wild pig beast thing smelt really good. 

Vegeta had to hold back a chuckle. His keen sayian senses had picked up her sniffing the air, he could tell her mouth was actually watering while he took each bite. He slowed his eating a bit, chewing slowly to savour the meal. He couldn't hold himself back when she actually licked her lips. He erupted in laughter till he almost fell over. Bulma just stared at him like he had lost his mind. "What are you laughing at?" She sounded a little annoyed.

"Onna" he snickered, getting himself back under control. "Would you like to try it?" He motioned to the roasting pig.

Bulma looked over, letting out a little shudder as she looked at the pig hanging over the fire. Vegeta could sense the change, and for a moment was a little confused. His food seemed to be appealing to her, but the roasting pig almost turned her stomach. They were one in the same. Then it dawned on him, bulma had probably never eaten freshly killed food. Her food came packaged and prepared from a strange climate controlled building.  "Woman, I have a question for you." Bulma looked up at him, "Human's don't usually kill their own food do they? Is that why you won't eat this" He motioned his head towards the pig. 

"Well" She thought for a moment. The way Vegeta had phrased it, she almost laughed at herself "Actually, Ya. That's pretty much the reason. I'm used to food that's been cut, cleaned and packaged, not stuck on a stick with its head still attached." She let out a little chuckle.

"I think I understand now" He quickly cut off another large portion of meat, making sure it looked clean, and wrapped it in a leaf, handing it to her. 

He let an evil smirk come to his lips, daring her to take it and eat it. "You'll like it" She looked rather hesitant "Trust me, you'll like it"

Bulma gave him a long strange look. She stopped to think about it a little longer as if this one question held meaning. Did she trust him?  Then suddenly she gave him a wicked smile in return, taking the sandwich and biting down. She closed her eyes as she chewed it quickly in her mouth before swallowing. She stopped for a moment "Well… I'm not dead" and took another bite, this time allowing herself to taste it.  Her expression was one of pure amazement. "Hey, this is really good, but what's the slightly sweet taste, it doesn't taste like meat"

"That would be the leaf" He gave her a strange yet smug look before returning to his food, eating at his regular sayian speed.

Bulma followed suit, trying not to show her slight case of shock.  The leaf added just the right amount of flavour, balancing with the taste of the meat. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he choose the leaf on purpose. Then again, she wouldn't put it past the Prince to know exactly what leaf he wanted, just for it's sweet taste.  This was the Enigma that was Vegeta. Sometimes it seemed he knew nothing about what was going on around him, and yet at other times he seemed to have a genius that could almost compare to her own. Both He and Goku seemed slightly naive and yet acutely aware of their environment. For Goku it was his isolation from the rest of the earth that made him like that, it gave him a kind of innocence. But with Vegeta it was different, he had lead a totally different existence in space, he knew nothing of the earth, or it's customs. He had his own ways, his own beliefs and customs she would probably find alien and strange. Bulma's deep curiosity got the best of her "Vegeta, what was it like, living out there?" 

He looked over at her, and for a moment she could see the fury in his eyes. She cursed herself, what kind of question was that for her to ask of him. Living under Freeza so long, how could she ask that? As quickly as the fury came, it left however. She wasn't asking about living with Freeza, he seemed to realize that suddenly. She wanted to know about his life, not his conquests or battles. She wanted to know about the man, not his accomplishments. He stared at her for a few moments, and she saw a calm almost questioning look flow across his eyes before disappearing behind the black orbs.

 Bulma recovered before he did, and seemed to find just the right words to say at that awkward moment. "I mean, did you have to eat roasted pig like this often?" 

He looked at the pig and let out a little laugh "I wouldn't say often, but when necessary, yes I did eat this way on occasion." He knew she wanted him to say more, to say something else about his life before the dragonballs, but he wasn't quite ready for that.

The truth of the matter was, he was unsure of himself. He had never had this much time on his hands, without having a planet to purge or a fight to win. He could hardly remember the last time he sat and had a normal conversation with a being. For some reason, he just didn't want to ruin this nice plain evening. For once, he didn't want to fight; he just wanted to eat quietly, with the fire roaring into the night and the stars shining overhead. 

Bulma only smiled and looked back into sky, watching the last few soft lights of the day fall away. "You can fly in the dark right?"

He was tempted to say no just to make her panic, but decided against it. "Yes, we can leave any time you are ready" He made no indication of rising, which Bulma took as a sign that he didn't care about leaving right this second.

"Ok just making sure" She looked back into the fire, she wasn't in much of a hurry to leave either. The breeze was still warm, and sound of the waves splashing against the shore mixed with the crackle of the fire was like a soft melody. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent a night out of her lab, let alone the last time she sat by a fire. 

She rather liked the way the day had played out. She had wanted to go out for the evening, but this was certainly more relaxing and enjoyable then going to a crowded restaurant.  She let out a little yawn; Vegeta wasn't all that bad of company either. She let her eyes softly close, and promptly fell asleep. 

After a few minutes, Vegeta noticed that Bulma was sleeping deeply. He watched the fire die down for a while before he took her into his arms and flew home. He went slowly, trying not to wake the woman and softly entered her room though the balcony to lay her on her bed. She rolled over, letting out a soft sleepy sigh, "Thanks Vegeta, it was nice to get out" 

"Your welcome Onna" He moved to her balcony silently, listening to the soft sound as sleep overtook her once more. A strange sound came from him, a language that only he alone now spoke "I enjoyed it as well" He gave her one last look before heading down to his own room to prepare for bed. 

Laying himself on his own pillow, a few more of the soft words came to his lips, his whisper so quite, no human could have heard. "I had…. Fun" 

He let out an amused and yet sad chuckle. He had almost forgotten what fun was. Strange he had found it here after so long, on this terribly small and rather pathetic world.  Perhaps the Onna was the exception to the rule. He let out long yawn, almost coming out to a purr like rumble as he stretched and moved deeper under the covers. Slowly allowing the sweet, yet pugnant leaf's medicinal contents take affect on his worn and weary body, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come. His last thought being if the Onna would ever realize he had drugged her with a simple meat seasoning.  Well he sure wouldn't tell her. 


	3. The Dragon's Key

(Author's Note: ok I'm trying to stick with the show here, but a few things have to be different, for example, Mr Briefs comes to the living area and says he's the one making the equipment, however here in my universe, it's Bulma that's doing it, so lets just ignore him **hehe**)

The days passed much the same as they had the months before for Bulma, this afternoon however was a little different. She was in the kitchen going over some notes while she ate a light lunch, she didn't even hear Yamcha sit across from her. "Hey Babe, are you alright, you look a little confused" Bulma jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, hey Yamcha, sorry I didn't hear you come in. I'm just going over design a note that's all. How's the training going?" She pushed a platter of sandwiches closer for him.

"Not to bad I guess" He kinda shrugged while grabbing one and taking a bite.

"You sound like I feel, top speed and going no where" She let out a little sigh. 

"Ya that about sums it up. I mean I'm training hard and all, but I don't know.. I just don't think I'll make any real difference against the androids, no matter how hard I train, I'll never come close to the power of a Super Sayian." 

Bulma looked up at him with concern in her eyes. She'd fallen for Yamcha the moment she saw him back in the desert but over time that young love had changed in to a strong friendship. They had both realized this after he had been wished back after fighting the Sayians. His death and her near death adventure on Namek seemed to have made them grow up and accept it. They had tried staying together for a while, but the spark they'd once had just couldn't be rekindled. Both had been sad about the change, but in a way it took the pressure of them, allowing them to realize just how good of friends they really were. They cared for each other deeply, and that would never change "Is that why you went in the space capsule last night?"  Bulma gave Yamcha a serious look as he choked on his sandwich. "Damn Yamcha, you could have killed yourself in there, what were you thinking?" She looked at him with anger as well as deep concern.

"I don't know, I thought if he could handle it, why couldn't I" He looked defeated, and that was something she hated to see

"He's not human, that's why he can handle it." She hated when they talked about Vegeta, Yamcha had accepted Vegeta living at Capsule Corp, but everyday it reminded him of power he could never hope to have. 

"I can't stay here anymore Bulma, I want to but I can't, Puar and I are going back to the desert. Maybe seeing where I started from will help me move forward, I don't know. I'm worried about you though, I'm afraid he'll hurt you."

"Yamcha, if he was going to hurt me he would have done it already. He needs me to much to kill me, it would be a waste of his time." She rolled her eyes at him, they'd had this conversation to many times before.

"That's not what I mean" He looked at her with a deep sadness in his eyes, something she wasn't used to seeing.

"Then what do you mean?"

"You have feelings for him Bulma, I can see that. I think you might even be falling in love with him." He stopped for a moment, unsure if it was his place, as her friend, to tell her this. "He'll break your heart Bulma. How could he know how to love you? After what he's been through, he'll hurt you, even if he doesn't mean too."

Bulma looked at him with cold eyes "I don't know what you're talking about. I care for him; he lives here, how could I not? I want him to reach his goal. We need him in this fight. I'm not stupid enough to try and love him, I'm not that foolish" 

"Love can make even the smartest of people foolish Bulma. Maybe you don't even realize it, but I've seen how you look at him. Just promise me you'll be careful."

She was getting a little annoyed with all this. "I don't have time to fall in love Yamcha. That damn capsule was built to absorb and reflect Ki blasts, but he's much stronger then Goku was when Dad designed it. I don't think it's going to handle much more and I have to figure out a design that will. I don't want to talk about this anymore, there's no point." 

"Alright, but just try to think about what I said, I only say it cause I care." With that said he went back outside.

Bulma let out a deep sigh. She put her dishes in the sink, allowing Yamcha's comments to be forgotten. Everyone was training, and today for some reason, she was starting to feel a little lonely. Sure she was helping Vegeta, but she felt like she could be doing more. She hated feeling helpless, and today, that's how she felt. She grabbed a magazine and went to the living area to relax a bit before going back to her lab. 

She'd been sitting there, flipping through the pages when her Mother had come in with treats from the bakery, she'd offered her some but Bulma didn't seem to be hungry today. Her Father made his way in stretching as he walked. He looked exhausted.  Vegeta had him working hard too, trying to keep up with the demands of a Sayian fighter was no easy task. They had been talking about that very thing when they heard a loud explosion come from outside.

Bulma and Yamcha run full tilt to the now destroyed capsule 'Damn him, I told him not to over do it, I warned him the capsule couldn't take much more' Bulma thought as she ran, listening to Yamcha make almost the same statement.

She dug through the debris trying to find him, when his hand shot through, scaring her half to death. Vegeta started to pull himself up from underneath the rubble "Are you ok?" she didn't know what his body could actually take, he seemed to be trying to stand up.

"Of course I am" He was shaky but he didn't look to badly hurt, which only made Bulma furious.

"How Dare you, You Dweeb, you almost destroyed my house! What are you trying to prove." Damn him, she had told him this would happen and he did it anyway.

He let out a little laugh before falling on his face. Maybe he wasn't ok. She ran over to him, taking him in her arms. He was killing himself with this training, and she was helping him. He had to stop; at least till she could be sure the capsule could handle the pressure. Of course he wanted none of that, his pride taking over his common sense.

"No, I don't need help, I've got training to do" Damn woman, he couldn't let them see him like this especially that weak dog Yamcha.

"You got to stop training for awhile, I mean look at you, you're a complete wreck." 'And your making me a wreck too' she thought to herself.

"But I feel fine, I'm a Sayian, I can take a little pain, it means nothing to me, and I have to get stronger then Kakarott" All he wanted was for her to go, leave him in peace, instead of showing her foolish human emotions, caring for him as if he were a child. It only pissed him off more.

"Ok sure, we all know you're a tough guy, but you need to rest now"

"I take orders from NO ONE!" He couldn't let her do this; he was strong, invincible, not some weak human. His body on the other hand, had other ideas, forcing him to pass out as he tried to stand.

They took him to the infirmary, patching him up as best they could, sedating him so he would rest. She looked at him as her parents left, he was dreaming, and it didn't look pleasant. She sat beside him, wondering what he could be dreaming about that would upset him so much. She could see the inner battle waging in his dreams. His face, contorting in pain, showing his deep frustration. 

Deep in his mind Vegeta's dream was taking form. He was surrounded by darkness, running, trying to catch something he could not see. Then he appeared, Kakarot, taunting him with his very presence. Disappearing before he could attack him. Then the other appeared, the so-called Sayian from the future, and he too disappeared. The anger within his mind growing with each step he tried to take. He would prove himself, he was stronger then both of them. Nothing could keep him from it.  Suddenly they both appeared before him, side by side, transforming into the Legendary before his eyes.  He tried to power up, prove he was stronger. Their faces changed as they looked down on him, powering up even more. He shouted to them, he was the strongest, but their power pushed him back. He moved to attack them, but they moved away, gaining speed till they were gone. He couldn't take it, he was to be the one, he had the royal blood. He called out to the darkness. "FATHER!"

Bulma watched his face as the pain washed over it, she reached out to him from the desk she was sitting at. She wanted to take away his pain, taking his hand in hers. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled down, she was falling in a dark void. Her hand lost its grip on his and her body collapsed onto the desk before her. The dream forced her unconscious. Suddenly she could hear a voice in the darkness, she could feel Vegeta's presence near her, but she couldn't move, or speak, only listen to the words that filled the void. "Vegeta, someday you will be the strongest Sayian in the universe" A picture formed in front her. 

A man and a young boy, somehow she knew to be the King, and Vegeta, his son. The picture changed, they were standing in front of a large window, filled with small ships shooting to the stars. She could see them, thousands of them, streaking across the dark sky as far as the eye could see. She could feel the awesome presence of the King as he talked to his son. She could feel the deep pride his words sent forth as he told his son of his great destiny. To become the strongest, one of the super elite. To prove himself worthy of being a Super Sayian. 

The dream was changing again. Vegeta's presence was gone, all that remanded behind was a deep, overpowering sorrow. The intensity of it cut her very soul. Somehow she knew, the moment she had just witnessed had been the last time Vegeta had seen his Father. From that room he had been taken to Frieza's ship. His planet had been destroyed and his Father and his people killed. This was the powerful force that drove him. Not just his own pride, but also his fathers as well, and his people's. This knowledge made her understand just a little, why he drove himself so hard. Why even the possibility of death could not keep him from training. This was all he had left, his strength and determination.  All his training didn't seem quite so pointless to her now, she knew she could never fully understand what he went through, but knowing this small piece of his past made her want to help him even more. 

The dream changed once again. She was alone now; she could feel great power all around her. She felt a presence near her, one she hadn't felt in a very long time. Shen Long, the eternal dragon, stood before her once again. She didn't hear his words, she felt them, deep within her soul "Young one, you have great strength within you, a strength you wish to share with the Sayian Prince" She closed her eyes for a moment, yes; she wanted to give him everything she could.

"Then you must give him your heart young one. Give him your heart, your love, and with it the key to his power." She was confused, how could her heart be his key.

"How do I do that Shen Long? How do I give him something he does not want?" The dragon smiled down at her, but it did nothing to lessen the sadness set deep within his eyes. 

"You must have patience my child, and strength. You must be strong for both of you, for the strength you posses in your heart is one the young prince does not have. Say his name, young one, say his name and give him your heart" The dragon was starting to fade away, but she was afraid, afraid to be alone in the darkness "Be strong, there is much darkness ahead of you, much pain, but in the end it will save the universe. Say his name"

She closed her eyes, a single tear fell from her eyes. "Vegeta" she whispered.

Vegeta had woken up just moments before. He turned and saw her lying there asleep beside him 'What is she doing here?' 

She moaned slightly in her sleep as he looked at her, a soft word coming from her lips as one tear fell from her eye "Vegeta" 

He looked at her with shock, why would she be dreaming of him. The sound of her voice saying his name seemed to pull at his heart. She sounded so sad, so alone, as if she were calling out to him to save her from her dreams. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of it. He raised himself out of bed and walked passed her, looking back one more time to watch her sleep before making his way outside, to the spare space capsule that waited for him.

As he powered up the room she woke and rushed to the window "Damn him, he can't stay in bed for one damn day can he" She moved to the video console hoping to get him back into bed, the dream forgotten for the moment. "Stop it Vegeta, you are in no condition to be doing this right now" he only grunted a reply refusing to listen to her.

Yamcha left later that day, to train again in the desert. Bulma went back to her lab, hoping to find a way to strengthen the capsule so it would handle his powerful blasts. She would talk to him later when he came in for dinner and try to get him to see her reasoning. She had to get him out of that capsule until she could fix it's design flaws. If he were to lose control again, he really would end up killing himself. She couldn't let that happen.

She was looking over the sensor logs, right before the blast. He had pushed it to hard. One of the ki blasts would have been absorbed just fine. The problem was, there was two of them when the ship had overloaded. The structure couldn't handle the two combined. She looked back over his Physical readouts. This was where she would find her answer; hopefully Vegeta would listen to reason. The Sayian body grew in strength after every injury, but only if the injury was allowed to fully heal. If it didn't, the body would stay as it was. If Vegeta was so set on getting stronger, then he would have to accept the scientific proof in front of him. He would have to take at least 3 days for his body to adjust before he trained again. That was the first part of her plan; the second part would not be so easy. Vegeta couldn't just sit around and wait for his body to catch up to him. That alone would drive him insane. She needed to find him something to do, something that would challenge him and yet allow his body the time it needed. So far she was drawing up blanks on this. Looking at the clock she figured she had at the most 2 hours before he'd come in for food. Perhaps longer since he'd proably want to avoid her. He was smart enough to know that she was going to try and make him stop training. That would buy her another hour at most. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. What would a sayian, a prince at that, want to do for fun. She had no clue.

(authors note: Sorry, this chapter didn't come out as well as I wanted it to, but oh well, it gets the point across I guess.. Feel free to suggest changes, corrections or any other such thing, I could use all the help I can get)


End file.
